The Very First
by SilverAngel Productions
Summary: Their was a certain girl whom caught the Hitachiin twin's heart before Haruhi did. The VERY FIRST girl whom they had fallen in love with.


"_New Year_" is one of the most awaited holidays of the Hitachiin Kyudai. Every time this holiday comes up a party is being thrown- but it's not like any other festivities like the ones thrown by their parents. It's a tradition that all relatives and close friends are required to attend. This means they will get to see '_her_'. It is only during this occasion that the twins were able to see a certain young lass that they grew fond of.

[FLASHBACK]

"Come on you guys you should stop being difficult and try to befriend your cousins." She smiled at the twins.

The twins looked at each other before smirking.

"We will." Kaoru started off making her smile grow wider.

"But only if you guess who's Hikaru, and who's Kaoru." The twins said in unison as they both took their perspective green caps to cover their hair. The two boys twirled quickly before they faced her once again.

The smile was now completely whipped off her face being replaced by a frown. Sighing she pointed at Kaoru "You're Kaoru and-" she then pointed at Hikaru "and you're Hikaru."

The two boys grinned before answering "Wrong."

"You know you could just tell me if you don't want to-" she was looking down as her bangs prevented them from seeing her face. "-but lying when I know I'm right is not a good way to decline."

"Eh?" the two boys gave an innocent face.

She looked up at them and gave them a bitter smile, her tears continued to fall "You've just proven me wrong from the people whom I defended you from." With that she ran away leaving the twins stunned.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

They were 11 that time and so was she and since that day, the three wound be seen hanging out every New Year, which led the boys to trust the girl resulting for them to grow a liking on the young lass. They couldn't recall any following New Years without them seeking for their black haired friend.

She was **the very first** who made them feel _special_. . .

**The very first** who gained their trust. . .

And **the very first** whom they _handed over_ their loyalty to. . .

However, from the past three years the young lass wasn't able to come, the first year was because she had a flu that even her parents were not able to attend the festivity. The next was because she was focusing on her studies. Bothe her mother and father were quite strict about it especially when she made friends with some girls. It made both the boys worried thinking that she might have befriended some trouble makers. They even got more worried when she didn't show up last year with a sole reason that she made a promise saying that she'll be spending the New Years Eve with her friends.

The boys were so depressed thinking that she might have replaced them but whenever they remembered _that incident_- their trust would be regained, after all, she trusted them back then so why not do the same?

Being the most affected of that event, Kaoru, made a letter and asked _her_ parents to give it to her. For a couple of days he was always destructed even in the host club activities, his mind was pre-occupied whether she had read it or she was too busy to reply.

His agony, however, only lasted for three days before a pink envelope was given to him in their household.

"Who's it from?" His twin brother asked while putting food in his mouth.

Kaoru just shrugged and open the enveloped. He gently unfolded the letter and looked for the name of the sender. A smile crept on his lips after seeing _her_ name.

Hikaru eyed him suspiciously, upon doing so Kaoru replied with the smile growing bigger. "It's from _her_." With that statement Hikaru went to his side with an excited expression painted on his face.

That moment they kept in contact through letters. They never bothered asking her number or e-mail address, with a lot of things to say whom would remember asking those information, besides it's one unique way to be in touch, as one did say '_words are better express through letters.' _

Through their letters they were able to make sure that they'll see her once again, they know it!-**she promised** and she _**always**_ keeps her promises.

She was **the very first** who could _strengthen_ their patience. . .

And they might not know it yet, but she was **the very first** who caught their _hearts_. . .

**The very first** girl whom they _fell in love_ _with_. . .


End file.
